Beatles Love Octagon?
by Scarlet Hand
Summary: Yeahh. This is a Beatles fanfic i decided to write after my friend mina wrote one. YUH. ahaha. hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Im kinda rewriting history here.. Lets imagine they all went to school together, and all were the same ageeee.. ahaha. DUN JUDGEEE**

* * *

"Mr. Starkey to the lobby please! Mr. Starkey!" a loud feminine voice exclaimed over the intercom of the banquet hall. Ringo had been setting up a table with two girls, Raeann and Harmony, when the voice exclaimed.

"I'll be right back ladies." Starkey told the girls as he winked at Harmony and turned and walked through the doors. This killed Raeann a little inside, she had always loved her boyfriends friend. Paul had always been a kind soul, but they didn't really. . . click. She sighed and brushed a curl behind her ear.

"Hey Harmony," she began, "Come help me with this banner." Climbing up the ladder and hooking the corners of the rainbow banner on the hooks, the girls hung the paint splattered banner. Raeann fixed her black dress with a red bow belt around her waist. She looked at Harmony and then back at the banner. "It looks nice." She stated.

Harmony replied slowly, "It looks really good. You did a good job." The brunette sat down and threw her legs up. "I'm hungry." She stated, pulling a granola bar as if out of thin air and sliding it into her mouth. She looked at Raeann and then back at her mouth. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed with a full mouth, bits of pretzel falling onto the table in front of her. She chewed slowly and tilted her chin down. Raeann just laughed at the girl and went back to preparing the banner.

When Paul threw the door open and swaggered in, bobbing his head up and down, Harmony stood up quickly and gave him a slight bowing curtsy. She blushed when he took her hand and pressed his lips against it. Raeann pretended not to notice this as she refused to think that her best friend might be crushing on her boyfriend, but she was crushing on hers so she realized it was a two way street. George walked through one door after a small boy who was holding a portable fan. The fan was blowing George's hair, making him look like a male underwear model. Raeann laughed at this, but Chesney's, a girl who had been there the whole time, jaw almost fell off. She had majorly been crushing on the 'underwear model', but he, being a totally helpless man as he was, did not acknowledge the special attention the pretty ginger had been paying him.

"Why hello there." George said in a luscious, slow tone. Kissing Harmony's hand. "How are you?" He smiled and kissed her hand again. She rolled her eyes and looked at Paul who was death glaring George. Ringo walked back into the door, pulling John and Kayla behind him. They were in a mad love embrace, lips locked and arms around each other. George watched this with big eyes.

"What the crap?" Harmony shouted pointed and making a low upset, disgusted groaning noise. "What are you doing?" She covered her eyes and had a mini spazz attack. John and Kayla were not in a romantic relationship together officially, but they had a meetup every once and awhile for practice. Raeann had almost the same response.

"Well I don't understand this at all." Paul said, wrapping Raeann in his arms and pulling her head into his chest. Ringo had the same response with Harmony. Raeann took a deep breath and breathed in his cologne. It was sweet and interesting. She smiled but then saw Ringo and Harmony in a sweet embrace next to her. A surge of jealousy slid through her body. Paul held her face closer to his chest. He felt like an older brother. Not a boyfriend.

"'Awwww. They're done now." George stated sadly. He wrapped his arm around Chesney's shoulder and slowly pulled himself toward her, making sure not to make any of this movements obvious. At this Chesney blushed and smiled to herself. She shared her excitement with a quick tight squeeze to Harmony's arm. Harmony returned the squeeze when Paul stroked her finger with his. He still had his arm around Raeann. Harmony felt horrible that she was doing this to her best friend and Ringo.

"Lets go to a cafe after we finish this last table." Raeann broke the silence. The group agreed and helped the girls with the last table. Raeann and Harmony sat on a bench and waited for the group to gather their things.

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha yeahh. (: this probably doesn't make sense if you don't know who the Beatles are. Please please PLEASEEEEE critique and leave comments. but don't be all like "WHOSE KAYLA, HARMONY, CHESNEY, AND RAEANNN! LADKSJGASG" because they're not real in the history of the Beatles. owo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N : sorry for not updating this in a while. only one person reads this..**

* * *

Raeann sat there on the bench, legs crossed and hands laid in her lap. She looked over at her friend who had a bit of a disappointed look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked the depressed brunette. Harmony just turned and looked at her, the look still plastered upon her face. Raeann laid her hand on her shoulder. She was about to say something else, but Paul came to them and grabbed her hands. Raeann looked up at him as he pulled her off the bench and into her arms.

"I have to talk to you." He told Raeann, taking her over to a dark hallway. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think.. I can do this anymore." He admitted, rubbing the back of her head. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I was going to tell you the same thing." Raeann admitted, pulling herself out of his hug and kissing him on the cheek. She hugged him one last time before running to Harmony and telling her the news. The brunette was rather enthusiastic and excited. She did not want to seem like a brat, but she liked her best friend's boyfriend for a while now. But then a sudden chill went over her body when she remembered that one last commitment keeping her from being with Paul. Ringo. Her excited morale faded and was replaced with a feeling of remorse.

"I can't.. I can't do this to Ringo." Harmony thought to herself. She looked at the boy who was walking with his friends towards the three. There was a slight hop in his step. The brunette brushed her hair behind her ear and stood. The large-nosed boy wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and pulled her closer to himself. Raeann watched this with a small fire of hatred in her eye. Chesney could sense this tension and decided to try and settle the group.

"Let's go to the cafe now." Chesney broke the silence, pulling the group outside and onto the street. Sounds of Liverpool filled the air, along with a faint smell of bread, wafting from the bakery down the street. John and Kayla were holding pinkies; this was quite unlike the two as Kayla was asexual. Chesney was glued to George's side, and the young boy was still blowing the fan in his face; but, the most awkward group was the mixture of Harmony, Raeann, Paul, and Ringo. They were all mingled together and walking down the street; no real order to them. It seemed as if Raeann was gravitating towards Ringo; Ringo was gravitating to Harmony; Harmony was gravitating towards Paul; and Paul was gravitating towards Harmony. This was quite an awkward scene you see as Harmony was still dating Ringo.

As they arrived at the cafe for tea, Paul pulled Harmony aside and stole a kiss; but, to their dismay, Ringo has been keeping an eye on his girlfriend and saw the whole ordeal. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Raeann could sense his sadness for a mile away, and felt a large movement of compassion sliding up from her toes up into her throat. She wrapped her arms around the heart-broken boy's neck and hugged. He cried into her shoulder.

Harmony and Paul did not realize that Ringo had seen their embrace and swaggered into the building as if nothing had happened. Chesney, George, Kayla, and John had walked away somewhere and could not be seen from where they were. Ringo was falling apart in Raeann's arms. Tears flowing down his cheeks and snot flowing out of his nostrils. Harmony looked at her boyfriend. She felt like she was his mother. "Ringo.. Darling.. What's wrong?" Harmony asked him, not realizing he had seen the sweet embrace.

Ringo sniffled his last sniffle, and then became angry at his friends. "You know what you did." He stated quite mellowly. Inside he was on fire, but he could not let his emotions overcome him. Smoothing out his jacket and then falling into a state. All of the color washed out of Harmony's face. She then realized what the innocent boy had seen. He had witnessed his girlfriend locking lips with one of his best friends. Guilt overcame her. Tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, Ringo, I didn't m-mean.. I don't.. I-i.." Harmony stuttered, covering her mouth in disbelief and then running out the door. Paul ran after her and pulled her into his chest, rubbing the back of her head slowly.

"It's okay.. I'll talk to him." Paul comforted her, walked back to the cafe and walking up to his mate. "Ringo, mate, I need to talk to you." Paul told Ringo, pulling him into the men's restroom and sitting him down on the counter. Ringo was not too pleased, but Paul was his friend. "Ringo, I am sorry that you had to see this.." he began.

Ringo snapped forward. He thought about Raeann. He did not know Paul had broken up with her, and the thought of her as if she was his other half. He did not want her heart broken. "I can't believe you would do this to Raeann! She is sweet and caring and all around brilliant!" He shouted in Paul's face. His face grew red and he looked at his feet.

"Ringo, I broke up with Raeann."

"And you just moved onto her closest mate? My girlfriend?"

Paul rubbed his forehead and realized what a horrid thing he had just done. He had broken hearts, a thing he hated doing. He looked at his mate in the eyes. He did not know how he felt, just that it was horrible. He ran his fingers through his hair and then over his uneven brows. "I'm sorry." The bassist admitted. His hazel eyes began to look green because of his blood shot sclera.

Ringo felt bad for being mean. But he felt as if he had a right to be angered. He stormed out of the bathroom and found Raeann sitting on a table. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cafe and onto the sidewalk. "We need to get out of here." He told her, pulling her down the street and away from the "scene of the crime".

Meanwhile, Paul walked out and into the dining area of the cafe where Harmony was laying in a booth. She was counting the ceiling tiles. As she sat up Paul stared at her and told her, "You need to break up with Ringo."

* * *

**A / N : Here you go.. whoever is reading..**


End file.
